gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Worlds of Infinite Worlds
Purpose of this page The main purpose of this page is to offer a list of all canon worlds for GURPS:Infinite Worlds. Further, a feature impossible to implement in printed books is that this list can be sortable. I think that the following information can be useful in this table: Name ↓ Quantum ↓ Local Present ↓ Divergence Point ↓ Technology Level ↓ Mana Level ↓ Infinity Class ↓ Source. Centrum Zone is a much less useful mirror of the Infinity Class. Great powers, major civilizations, current affairs and other notes are not easily sortable and belong on subarticles (subpages) on individual worlds. Care should be taken not to violate SJG copyright by copying and pasting content from their books; lists are one thing, but if anybody wants to describe the world, of course, use sourcebooks as a source (there is no other), but rewrite the text (don't plagiarise!), and just give a brief overview. Readers who want details can find them in the sourcebooks. When in doubt, discuss on talk page.--Piotrus 20:20, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Major civilizations I was curious what are the major civilizations in the IW. This list is based on those listed in main infoboxes (there are some others in the "other timelines" boxes, but they are irregular and I haven't combed them yet for info). Major civilizations: * Amazon-Hittite (Orichalcum) * Andean (Attila, Roma Aeterna) * Chinese * Dwarven (Yrth) * Egyptian (Orichalcum) * Elvish (Yrth) * Hellenic (Orichalcum) * Indic (J. Rome) * Indo-Western (Dixie-1) * Irano-Indic (Nergal) * Iroquis * Islamic * Islamic-Indic (Caliph) * Japanese-Western (Shikaku-Mon) * Meso-American (Ezcalli, Nergal) * Mississippian-Roman (J. Rome) * Neo-Assyrian (Nergal) * Japanese * Orthodox * Roman * Saurian (USoL) * Steppe (Attila, Ezcalli) * Steppe-Chinese (J. Rome, Nergal) * Western * West African Most common: Western, Orthodox, Islamic, Japanese, Chinese I find the mixture of cultures and religions a bit confusing. Classification of the Soviet Union (ex. Lenin parallels) as Orthodox civilization is hardly a good choice. I am afraid it simply implies that the authors got confused by the multitude of islamic cultures, and didn't realize that Soviet Union was very anti-religious. Russian Empire was Orthodox, USSR much less so. Worlds with powerful USSR should have a "Soviet" culture classification, unless its an alternate parallel were USSR is religious. To a slight dissapointment, but not to too much surprise, the settings of GURPS IW are very Western centric. The most popular settings (cultures...) are Western, or those that are popular in Western popculture. Just one example of a major culture that is completely missing: wikipedia:Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth was a major power in Europe from 16th till 18th century; it was the largest and most populous country in Europe for most of that time. Yet as it is not popular in Western (American...) school textbooks or fiction, it is also missing from the above list; not a single parallel deals with Poland. On the other hand, we get a ton of Britannicas, Bonnapartes, Dixies and Reichs. Some missing cultures: European (before the West became dominant), North-American, South-American, Soviet, Viking, Germanic, Celtic, Jewish, Middle-Eastern, more African? That said, there is a promising table on p.90, listing cultures per tech level, that with some changes can be made pretty useful. This is the canon list: I plan to rework the above section in time, to create a more logical and scientific classification for my game. Feel free to comment below. --Piotrus 20:34, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Languages Here's some brainstomrming on the feasibility of creating a menu of language choice for players.--Piotrus 21:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) How detailed do you want to go? Modern worlds has between 5,000 to 10,000 languages (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lists_of_languages). Now, add past and fictional... Best language maps for trying to create a list of languages: * Africa: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:African_language_families_en.svg, http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Afro-Asiatic.png * North America: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Langs_N.Amer.png * Europe: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Image-Languages-Europe.png, http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Indo-European_Groups_World_Distribution.gif * Middle East: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Iranian_tongues.svg * World: by alphabet, by writing system (alt), by language family, another by language family, My own TL Hi folks! I'm new on this wiki and have a question: Since I'm a big fan of alternate history and GURPS, I once wrote a timeline and also an adventure for it. Is it OK if I publish it here, or is this wiki only for official material?--Max Sinister 11:55, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I am planning to add more material to this, using worlds implied in various sourcebooks but not directly listed as Infinite Worlds. I put in a random world link for those exploring new timelines. --RogerCooper 01:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Autoduel is formally designated as a timeline Autoduel p.124 lists a Homeline designation of "Autoduel-1" - キリス (talk) 18:10, December 8, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks for the information.--BruceGrubb (talk) 18:54, April 20, 2019 (UTC)